


Lost Love

by BittyBattyBunny



Series: The Moon Guardian and the Lost Prince [3]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Lost Love, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyBattyBunny/pseuds/BittyBattyBunny
Summary: Short simple piece between the young prince and his teacher discussing his teacher's pastI was bored and just wanted to write Ren and Ru having a chat
Series: The Moon Guardian and the Lost Prince [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975438
Kudos: 4





	Lost Love

“Hey, Teacher, how come you aren’t married?” The young prince asked as he worked on the problems laid before him.

The ginger man stared with a confused look, “Why do you ask, little prince?” he put a hand under his chin in thought, “I suppose I can answer, I am not married because the one I wish to wed isn’t here.”

“What does that mean?” Arulius asked confused, “Not here? Are they like in another country?”

“Something like that.” the mage chuckled as he leaned on the table he sat on top of. He crossed his legs with a sigh, “We were separated a long time ahead. I was sent here and I’m sadly unable to get back to her.”

“Long time..ahead?” the prince tilted his head confused at the syntax his teacher used.

“Yes. Ahead.” The man smiled smugly, “I’ve mentioned I’m not from this area. However, to fill my time I study. And by studying I was able to become your teacher.” he chuckled with a sad sigh, “I was hoping by getting to the country of the sun perhaps I could find a trace but alas it is not so.”

“I’m sure you’ll find her! If You’re blessed by mother moon you have to! You’re trying so hard, so you must love her lots right?” The prince gave a gap toothed grin.

The man paused in thought and gave a soft smile. He reached and stroked the prince’s head gently, “yes. I love her a whole lot. More than life itself. She’s the sun I seek for warmth. The home I ache for when traveling. She’s my world. My most precious and important person in the world. In many worlds. I do adore her.” he sighed dreamily, “Shall I draw you a picture of her?” he chuckled.

“Yes! I want to see teacher’s most important person!” The prince grinned with bright eyes, “I hope I can meet her some day!” he giggled.

“That’d be nice. I wonder how she’d take to your family all things considered…” the mage frowned as he grabbed a scroll of parchment. Hopping off the table he took a quill and inkpot, and brushed his bangs back. He began to scrawl on the parchment creating a rhythmic scratching. The prince stopped working on his lessons to watch as his teacher drew the smiling young woman with large eyes and dark hair.

“How come her hair is all weird?” The prince noted the wispy way his teacher was shading her hair in.

“Ah? Her hair moves like smoke and water.” He admitted with a chuckle, “My beloved isn’t human you see.”

The prince gasped in shock, “R-Really?! So what is she?!”

“Good question little prince. I cannot answer that. I suppose she’s a magic of a sort. She herself doesn’t even know. But she…” he smiled softly as he continued to shade the black, “Is warm and radiant like the sun. She acts stern and mean but behind closed doors she’s soft and meek. She cries easily and hides behind a dark mask so people can’t see her break. Oh that last one isn’t me being metaphorical for the record, little prince. My beloved really does wear a mask.” he stood up and covered his face with his hands, “A mask dark as shadows, with four eyes and a crooked smile.”

“Whoa... How come? That’s a weird kinda mask.” Arulius frowned thinking about, “Sounds scary. Like a demon.”

“Yes. Quite.” the mage finished and put the quill down, “here we are! My beloved, radiant, splendid, gentle, caring, tender, sweet, bashful beloved!” he beamed and showed the prince the drawing.

“She’s pretty!” He grinned, “I really hope you find her, Teacher.”

The mage smiled softly, “As do I little prince… As do I…”


End file.
